Les lorgnoquoi ?
by Missies NoName
Summary: OS réunissant George et Luna écrit dans le cadre d'un concours facebook sur la page "Potterhead's Wonderland". En bref, Georges a du mal à se remettre de la mort de son jumeau et Luna va tenter de l'aider parce qu'elle a déjà affronté ça à la mort de sa mère !


Bonjour à tous ! Alors en attendant le (probable) dernier chapitre de l'Histoire effacée qui est en cours de correction, je vous propose un petit OS George/Luna écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur la page facebook "Potterhead's Wonderland". Vous avez le sujet juste en dessous. Je tiens à préciser que je n'écris jamais sur ces deux personnages et qu'entrer dans leurs peaux m'est vachement difficile. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira, auquel cas je verrai pour en écrire de nouveau.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sujet :** Frederik Weasley est mort. Sa moitié va devoir apprendre à vivre seul à présent. Les Farces, la boutique, le Quidditch, la vie, lui paraissent sans intérêt sans son jumeau. Mais, heureusement pour George, une fille blonde un peu loufoque a déjà vécu un choc comme celui-ci en perdant sa mère. Elle est prête à l'aider à réapprendre à vivre correctement avec le sourire d'autrefois. Et qui sait, peut-être plus si seul que ça.

* * *

Le réveil sonne et c'est une journée de plus qui commence. Une journée de plus sans Fred. George grommela en arrêtant l'engin infernal qui n'arrêtait pas son affreux boucan. Il se leva en gardant les yeux fermés. C'était, certes, dangereux mais cela lui permettait de ne pas croiser son reflet qui lui rappelait chaque fois plus durement la perte de son frère. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'il est _(était)_ tout sauf séduisant le matin.

Il se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers la cuisine où il s'autorisa enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il établit mentalement son planning du jour tout en se versant un fond de céréales. Comme chaque matin, il reçut le journal par hibou. Il le lut sans grande conviction et passa à la douche.

Sa vie était morne depuis la bataille finale. Il s'était dit qu'après celle-ci, la vie serait belle, joyeuse et peut-être pourrait-il se trouver une femme et lui faire une équipe de Quidditch de Weasley. Piètre rêve, sans grandes ambitions, mais qui lui convenait. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour remonter le temps et mourir à la place de son frère. Enfin, cela ne servirait à rien puisque Fred sans George n'est pas Fred, comme George sans Fred. Il était tellement rare qu'ils se séparent ! On ne leur parlait presque jamais séparément, on les désignait par « les jumeaux » ou « les farceurs ». Aujourd'hui, George n'est plus que « celui-qui-a-survécu-à-son-jumeau ».

Une fois prêt, il descendit l'escalier qui séparait son appartement de la boutique. Il était dix heures et il devait ouvrir le magasin. Il mit tous les gadgets et babioles de l'établissement en marche, se colla un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux sur le visage et fit passer le panneau de « fermé » à « ouvert ».

Une nouvelle journée commence qui l'éloigne un peu plus de son frère. Déjà 6 mois.

oO0o0Oo

Cette routine continua un an. Une longue année où George se couchait tous les soirs en pleurant.

C'est donc sur un nouveau jour que le soleil se leva ce matin-là. En cette belle matinée de novembre, George se doutait que les flocons allaient tomber. Avant, il adorait la neige. Il partait faire des batailles avec sa famille, avec Fred. Puis, ils rentraient tous et savouraient une bonne soupe que leur avait préparée leur mère. C'était le bon temps.

George vivait toujours seul. Faut dire qu'il n'était pas très avenant, toujours déprimé _._ Ses anciens amis de Poudlard l'évitaient aujourd'hui et ne l'invitaient plus chez eux : avec sa tête d'enterrement, il faisait peur aux invités.

Son appartement ressemblait à la maison Adams, avec ses toiles d'araignées et insectes en tout genre qui se baladaient à droite et à gauche au grès de leurs envies. Le jeune Weasley ne trouvait pas la force de nettoyer, de bouger les choses, de ranger. Il voulait tout laisser comme Fred et lui l'avaient quitté le jour de la mort du premier.

Il secoua la tête et descendit à la boutique. Elle, elle était en bon état. Sa mère venait faire le ménage mais avait interdiction de monter l'escalier. George avait inventé divers stratagèmes pour l'y empêcher, tous plus drôles les uns que les autres mais qui ne le faisaient à peine sourire. Par exemple, il avait reprit l'idée des escaliers « toboggans » de Poudlard et l'avait amélioré de manière à ce que sa mère fasse le tour du magasin en glissant. Une fois, il avait mis de la glue « yo-yo » ce qui valut à sa mère plusieurs rebonds à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Molly avait dû le menacer mille morts pour ses farces, toutes les plus atroces les unes que les autres.

La matinée se passa bien, George conseillant les plus jeunes sur les farces à faire, proposant des filtres d'amours aux jeunes filles et essayant de convaincre les parents d'acheter le tout dernier modèle d'oreilles-à-rallonges afin d'espionner leurs enfants. C'est en cours d'après-midi que George vit rentrer un véritable rayon de soleil dans sa boutique.

Toute vêtue de jaune, Luna déambulait dans le magasin avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'accentua quand son regard s'arrêta sur George.

– Bonjour George.

– Salut Luna, sourit George.

Les excentricités de la jeune Serdaigle l'avaient toujours fait rire. La revoir lui faisait plaisir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu devait remonter à l'enterrement de son jumeau. Il se renfrogna à cette pensée.

– Dis-moi, vendrais-tu des lorgnospectres ? Les nargoles ont volé les miennes.

– Eh bien, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, je ne pense pas.

– Oh, dommage.

La jeune fille fit demi-tour et regarda de nouveau dans les rayons. Qu'étaient des « lorgnospectres » ? Lorgno devait signifier lunettes et spectres, eh bien… fantômes ? Elle voulait des lunettes pour voir les fantômes ? Oh, ce n'étaient pas ces drôles de lunettes qu'elle se fabriquait fût un temps ?

Poussé par la curiosité, il alla la rejoindre à travers les rayons.

– Luna, les lorgnospectres… c'est un objet de ta fabrication ?

– Hum, hum…, fit-elle rêveuse.

– Alors, pourquoi viens-tu m'en demander alors que tu sais très bien que je n'en aurais pas ?

La jeune fille vint planter son regard bleu clair dans ses yeux chocolat. Une fois qu'elle l'eût accroché au sein, il lui fût tout bonnement impossible de s'en détourner.

– C'était une simple excuse pour te parler, lui répondit Luna.

Lui parler ? Même s'ils faisaient parties tous deux de l'Ordre du Phoenix fût un temps, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas, ni ne se détestaient. Ils étaient tout simplement indifférents l'un à l'autre.

– Mais, pourquoi ?

– Ginny m'a dit que tu n'étais plus toi-même depuis que Fred est parti. Elle pense que je peux t'aider puisque j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher, moi aussi.

Ginevra, sa petite sœur adorée, était une professionnelle en ce qui concernait « mettre son nez dans les histoires des autres ». Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle. George était même étonné qu'elle ait attendu deux ans pour agir.

– C'est gentil Luna, mais ça va, je te jure. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

– Comme tu veux, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Mais saches que j'ai écrit à cette personne pour faciliter le deuil. Au moins, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours là.

Elle partit en trottinant vers la sortie. George sourit faiblement en ayant l'image de sa petite sœur qui trottinait de la même façon pour aller à la balançoire totalement pourrie au fond de leur jardin.

oO0o0Oo

Le soir venu, George s'assit à la table de son salon. Il y avait pensé tout l'après-midi à ce que lui avait dit la blonde. Est-ce qu'écrire à Fred le soulagerait ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en être sûr. Il fit venir à lui une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin d'un simple accio.

 _Gred,_

 _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris. C'est une idée de Luna, tu sais la petite Serdaigle que tout le monde appelait Loufoca. Elle m'a dit que ça me soulagerait, alors…_

 _La vie sans toi, c'est dur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme trou noir dans le cœur qui aspire la moindre émotion positive. Je n'ose même plus me regarder dans le miroir, parce que c'est toi que je vois et pas moi._

 _Je crois que je deviens fou. Ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas nettoyé l'appart', imagines un peu le désastre. Je te rassure, je continue à me laver. Je n'ai pas envie de sentir le mort. Oh, pardon. Mauvaise métaphore pour parler avec quelqu'un qui, lui, est bel et bien mort._

 _Je n'ai aucun talent pour l'écriture, mais la Lovegood avait raison, ça me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression que tu es là, avec moi, entrain de me crier dessus pour mon humour plus que douteux. Faut dire que j'ai perdu la moitié de mon humour avec toi._

 _Faudra que je pense à la remercier la prochaine fois. Je pense que je vais t'écrire plus souvent._

 _Tu me manques tellement._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Forge_

oO0o0Oo

Il avait trouvé un remède. Il s'était appliqué une crème réparatrice sur le cœur grâce aux idées d'une petite blonde loufoque. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il écrivait chaque jour à son frère **,** et il commençait à pouvoir sourire plus souvent sans avoir à se forcer. Celui qui a dit que l'écriture ne guérit pas se trompe.

Il avait nettoyé l'appartement dans sa totalité, rit en tombant sur certaines affaires de Fred. La seule pièce où il n'était pas allé était la chambre de ce dernier, il n'était pas encore prêt. Il recommençait, petit à petit, à sortir et à voir ses anciens amis qui furent ravis de revoir un bout de l'ancien George.

C'était samedi, une pluie fine s'abattait sur Londres. George se couvrit légèrement et sortit de la boutique. Il ne savait pas où travaillait Luna et n'avait donc pas pu aller la voir en semaine, mais il pensait la trouver à la maison Lovegood le week-end. Il transplana donc vers Loutry St Chaspoule, pas loin du terrier. La pluie fine s'était transformée en torrent ici. Il marcha jusqu'en haut d'une colline pour tomber sur l'immense bâtisse où habitait Xenophilius Lovegood. C'était extravagant, à l'image de la famille qu'elle abritait.

Il allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'il entendit une jolie voix fredonner, malgré le bruit de l'averse. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et vit Luna, toute de vert pomme vêtue, entrain de jardiner avec des lorgnospectres. Comment pouvait-elle voir quelque chose à travers ces choses ?

– Bonjour George.

Ce dernier sursauta. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille l'avait vu.

– Salut Luna. Tu vas bien ?

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un grand sourire.

– Très bien. Et toi ? Ta tête est remplie de Joncheruines, tu ne dois pas aller bien.

George rit à la phrase typique de la jeune fille. Il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait déjà dit à toutes les personnes qui l'avaient un jour croisée.

– Je vais parfaitement bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

– Tu as parlé à Fred ?

– Oui, et tu avais raison, ça m'a aidé.

– Super. Ça te dirait de m'aider à chasser les Joncheruines ?

Ils étaient trempés. Mais, il ne pensa pas une seconde à refuser. Elle l'avait aidé, alors il l'aiderait aussi.

– Avec plaisir.

Il prit les lorgnospectres qu'elle lui tendait et les mit sur son nez. Sa vision n'était pas si limitée que ça, il voyait même des petites tâches lumineuses à certains endroits.

– C'est quoi, ça ?, dit-il en montrant ces fameuses tâches.

– Bah, des Joncheruines, voyons.

D'accord, elle n'était donc pas si folle que ça. Il l'observa chasser les bestioles dont il ignorait la fonction. Ses longs cheveux blonds collaient à cause de la pluie. Sa robe était trempée **,** et son aspect tout entier était dégoulinant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

– Hey, Luna ?

– Oui ?

Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

– Merci.


End file.
